Lágrimas de Sakura
by Bruna A. Elric
Summary: Songfic Roiai OneShot


Olá! 

Eu sou Bruna A. Elric, a ficwriter mais ridícula do realmente emocionada de estar tendo tantas idéias para fics assim... Nunca havia escrito tantas assim, uma à cada dia (em média)!

O título da música que eu escolhi é "Sakura Drops", que significa, aproximadamente, "Gotas de Sakura" (todo mundo sabe que Sakura é flor de cerejeira, certo?)... Mas, por razões de combinação com o enredo da fic, adaptei pra "Lágrimas de Sakura".

Enjoy it...

* * *

**Artista: Utada Hikaru**

**Música: Sakura Drops**

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge _

_Chikaru koto wa: kore ga saigo no heartbreak _

_Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete _

_Yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

**Se apaixone, diga adeus**

**Eu juro a mim mesma que esta será minha última decepção**

**Assim como as sakuras balançam ao vento**

**E logo florescerão**

"Por que você não 'se apaixona' por outra e finalmente diz adeus à mim?"

"... Riza, eu te imploro, me perdoe, eu juro que isso não irá mais acontecer..."

"Você já me disse isso exatamente onze vezes, Roy Mustang! Essa é a décima segunda vez! Você sabe o que são DOZE vezes? Não!"

"... M-mas..."

"Não irei te perdoar nunca mais! Eu já jurei a mim mesma que essa será minha última decepção!"

"Mas foi ela quem me obrigou! Por que não acredita em mim?"

"Porque não! Por que eu acreditaria?"

"Porque eu sou o amor da sua vida, talvez."

Por que tudo estava a favor dele naquele dia? Estava lhe pedindo perdão, pela 12ª vez! Aquele seu rosto totalmente sexy pedindo perdão era demais! E ainda que, como era outono, todas aquelas sakuras estavam despedaçando ao vento... E tudo aquilo ainda lhe valorizava a sexualidade! waaa... eu concordo x333

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga _

_Namida no yoko wo tootta suutto _

_Omoide to daburu eizou _

_Aki no dorama saihousou_

**A chuva de verão que chegou há pouco**

**Cai ao lado de minhas lágrimas**

**Minhas lembranças e imagens sobrepõem**

**A reprise do drama do outono**

Começou a chover...

Começou a chorar...

"Será que você não percebe que você me machuca com isso, Roy?"

"..."

_Flashback_

_Pegou um envelope em cima da mesa onde estava sentada á frente, escrito em letras garrafais "Para Tenente Hawkeye", e o abriu._

Tenente Hawkeye, estou precisando falar com você com urgência. Por favor venha à minha sala assim que acabar de ler este bilhete.

_Roy Mustang._

_"O quê será que o Coronel tem para me falar?" _

_Adentrou a sala... Ele estava sentado com as pernas na mesa como de costume... Mas... Estava com um olhar diferente, ou era somente impressão?_

_"Tenente! Realmente obrigado por ter vindo! Preciso falar com você urgentemente"_

_"O quê tens para me falar, senhor?"_

_"Riza..." – a tenente corou uns mililítros ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca do coronel, o que nunca havia acontecido – "Eu estou apaixonado por você"_

_"O quê? Perdão, mas o senhor só pode estar de brincadeira."_

_"Por quê?"_

_"Porque o senhor sempre foi meu superior, e acho que não se rebaixaria à esse nível de se dizer apaixonado por mim, uma mera subordinada."_

_"Mas..." – ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto, tanto que agora ela já estava se apoiando na mesa – "Riza, você não acha realmente que estou brincando, não é?"_

_"Se-senhor... Por favor, pare de m..." – não conseguiu terminar a frase, Roy já a havia a beijado... eu gosto de usar essa frase x333_

_Ela fazia de tudo para não corresponder, mas não conseguia resistir àquela tentação..._

_"Eu também te amo, Coronel..."_

_"Roy."_

_"... Roy..."_

_Fim do flashback_

_Doushite onaji you na panchi _

_Nandomo kurachaun da _

_Sore demo mata tatakaun darou _

_Sore ga inochi no fushigi_

**Por que o mesmo acontecimento**

**Retorna várias vezes?**

**Apesar disso, eu lutarei novamente**

**Esse é o mistério de nossas vidas**

"Riza..."

"Por que você faz isso tantas vezes, se diz que me ama?"

"... Mas eu te amo..."

"Você não me ama... Senão, não faria isso..."

"... Você sempre me perdoa..."

"Ainda vou lutar para não te perdoar dessa vez"

"... Você me perdoou onze vezes, por que não doze...?"

_Koi wo shite subete sasage _

_Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak _

_Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete _

_Yagata hana wo sakasu yo_

**Se apaixone, deixe tudo de lado**

**O que eu desejo, é que este seja minha última decepção**

**Assim como as sakuras balançam neste momento**

**E logo florescerão**

"Deixe tudo por ela! Me deixe em paz!"

"Mas como eu vou deixar a mulher que amo?"

As pétalas de sakura não paravam de cair... Pareciam as lágrimas que ela ainda teimava em não deixar cair...

"_Por favor, que essa seja realmente minha última decepção..._"

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de_

_Kutsu ga surihetteku_

_Motto_

**E nessa repetição de estações**

**Meus sapatos estão sendo gastos**

**Cada vez mais**

"Você só está desgastando minha paciência em todas essas doze vezes, Roy."

"Não vou parar de desgastá-la até que me perdoe."

"Pára com isso! Eu não vou te perdoar, por que não me entende?"

"... Você tem que me perdoar, eu sou inocente..."

Definitivamente, ele sabia brincar com as palavras... E fazer uma mentira se tornar verdade...

_Kata no chikara nuite_

_Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke_

_Koko kara sou tooku nai darou_

_Mita koto mo nai keshiki..._

**Relaxe**

**Guarde seu passado**

**Eu acho que não deve estar longe daqui**

**Os lugares que eu nunca...**

"... Riza, não vá me dizer que não se lembra de todos aqueles dias que passeamos no parque, fomos aos tão tradicionais festivais de Amestris..."

"Relaxe."

"... O quê...?"

"Eu vou te perdoar. Mais uma vez."

Roy estava pela décima segunda vez com sua cara de vitorioso...

_Tomaranai mune no itami koete..._

_Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo _

_Hitomawari shite wa modori _

_Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri_

**A eterna dor em meu coração...**

**Por isso quero estar mais perto de você**

**Andando em círculos retorno ao mesmo lugar**

**E continuo procurando o céu azul**

"Muito obrigado, amor..." – Roy gostava _mesmo _de agradecer às mulheres...

"Roy... Eu tenho uma eterna dor em meu coração..."

"E qua..."

"Por isso que eu quero estar sempre perto de você, por isso que eu te perdoei... Estou praticamente andando em círculos, como um cachorro correndo atrás do rabo... Mas, ainda assim, me sinto feliz... Eu ainda confio em você."

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge _

_Chikaru koto wa kyou ga saisho no good day _

_Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete _

_Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo_

**Se apaixone, diga adeus**

**Eu juro a mim mesma que hoje será o primeiro de dias melhores**

**Até a sakura balança ao vento**

**Suavemente estendo minhas mãos até você**

"Riza... Você realmente confia em mim?"

"Sim, Roy." – as sakuras ainda não pararam de cair... – "E você, confia em mim?"

"Mas é claro, meu amor... Então me estenda suas mãos, para fazermos um pacto, sim?"

E eu as estendi...

"_Eu juro a mim mesma que hoje será o primeiro de dias melhores..._"

_Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai _

_Sore to kore to wa kankei nai…_

**Eu te amo tanto que não sei mais o que fazer**

**Isso e aquilo não tem relação...**

* * *

Olá de novo!

E aeh? Gostou? Odiou? Achou uma merda bem fedegosa? Achou um dos 10 mandamentos?

Eu to com o seu pato de borracha, maluco! Manda uma review ou o patinho morre! x333

Agora falando sério...

Por favor, mande uma review! Se eu tivesse condições financeiras estáveis pagava pras pessoas me mandarem reviews! É realmente muito bom ler uma review assim: "Caracas! Você escreve muuuuuitoooo! Já adicionei você nos meus autores favoritos e essa fic nas minhas histórias favoritas... Escreva mais! Beijão"! É MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO SUGOOOOOOOOI!!! FAÇAM UMA FICWRITER FELIZ!!! x333

Kissus e mais kissus... ;

Ja ne... o/


End file.
